Strawberries and Cream
by Clari-sama
Summary: 1x3 ummm, Trowa wants Heero and he makes a mistake that he wont regret, there might be a little OOC but not much ^_^ please R


A.n. hey guys ^_^ I finally thought of a yaoi fic.kinda.I have another idea but this one just came out first ^_^ This is my first Yaoi fic so please be nice, I tried. Sorry, there is no lemon, I am not good at writing those, this is a 1x3 yaoi fic, so if you don't like it don't read it. Ummmmm basically this fic is just Shounen-ai, you know kawaii cuddling and stuff ^_^. Ok anyways, umm I don't own gundam wing, sad as it is, ummm okwwa I think that is it, ^_^ so just sit back and enjoy (and don't forget to R&R please? ^_^  
  
~Strawberries and Cream~  
  
Trowa turned over in his sleep, it had taken him a while to fall asleep, his thoughts on a certain blue eyed solider, Heero Yuy. The morning sun had leaked its way into the bedroom and it brushed over Trowa's eyes causing him to stir and awaken. He sat up in his small one person bed rubbing his eyes.  
  
"God, why won't he get out of my head..." Trowa mumbled to himself. "He doesn't even know what he does to me," Trowa swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and set them on the floor. He stretched, causing some of his vertebrae to crack, satisfied he stood up and walked silently across the room and grabbed his normal turtle-neck and jeans. He pulled the soft material over his head and ran a hand through his hair to settle it back to normal. As he walked out into the hallway, he heard the normal arguing between the Deathscythe pilot Duo and the Sandrock pilot Quatre.  
  
"Duo! Don't touch that muffin it's mine!!"  
  
"It's not if you can't catch me~!" Duo hollered back as he took off running. Trowa listed, but all he heard was the back screen door flying open and then violently slam shut. Trowa shook his head and continued his journey to the bathroom. He reached his destination and reached out to turn the knob when the door opened letting out a large could of steam. Trowa coughed a little and waved his hand in front of his face, when he opened his eyes he saw a wet Heero. Wide eyed he stepped back to allow Heero by. Heero stepped out of the bathroom and started to walk to his room. Trowa's eyes followed Heero's every move, all the way from the crystalline drops that hung from the end of his hair, to the towel wrapped around his thin waist. It took every nerve in his body to stop himself from jumping on top of Heero and kissing him till his heart was content. Heero stopped walking and turned back to Trowa.  
  
"If you want to take a warm shower I suggest you wait," Heero stated in his normal tone of voice. Trowa nodded and blushed at the sight of Heero's muscular and tan chest, he turned his head so Heero couldn't see the blush.  
  
"T-thank you for the advice Heero," Trowa said as best he could with out showing how nervous he really was.  
  
"Hn," Heero responded as he turned around and continued to walk back to his room. Trowa walked into the bathroom and turned on the facet. He splashed a hand full of water onto his face, after he brushed his teeth and combed his hair. After doing so he turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out into the kitchen. When he walked out he didn't see anyone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hm, they must all still be chasing Duo around for that muffin," Trowa said to himself, as he walked over to the counter and made himself some coffee. With his mug of coffee he sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper that was long abandoned on the table. Taking a sip of his coffee he started to read. A little while later Heero emerged from the hall, fully clothed and dry. Trowa hid a blushed by covering his face with the newspaper, Heero walked by and grabbed some bagels out of the cabinet.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat while I am up Trowa?" Heero asked  
  
Trowa couldn't control his next words, before he knew what he was saying he said them, "I want you."  
  
Heat immediately began to run up into his face he lowered the newspaper to see what Heero's reaction would be, whether it was him coming up and slapping him or if he came up and kissed him, it mattered not, as long as he got a reaction and knew where he stood. Heero put down the bagels and walked over to where Trowa sat, he looked down on him, his Prussian blue eyes staring straight into Emerald green. Heero yanked Trowa out of his seat by his shirt, Trowa winced like he was going to be hit, but Heero's next reaction startled Trowa, Heero crushed his lips to his. Trowa's eyes flew open as he realized what was happening. Before Trowa could wrap his arms around Heero's neck, Heero pulled away.  
  
"Gomen Nasai." Heero mumbled  
  
Trowa smiled slightly "No need," he said has he wrapped his arms around Heero's neck kissing his again, except with a little more gentleness. Heero responded by settling his hands on Trowa's tiny waist and tracing Trowa's lips with is tongue. Very happy with where this was going, Trowa opened his mouth and let Heero's tongue inside. A small duel began, and only the need for air separated them.  
  
"You have no idea how long I have waited for this," Trowa said a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Hn," Heero gave Trowa a small smile as he gently laid themselves both on the floor. Heero recaptured Trowa's mouth and was beginning to take off Trowa's shirt when Duo and Quatre came barging back in. Wide eyed and mouths hanging open They both staired at Heero who was on top of Trowa on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Well geeze, if you wanted to go at it like rabbits you could at least do it in your room," Quatre stated. Duo cracked.  
  
"Awww common Q-man, lets just give them some privacy," Duo said as he grabbed Quatre's arm and led him out of the kitchen. Now alone Heero looked down at Trowa and grinned.  
  
"Shall we make it worth his while?" Heero asked  
  
Trowa gave a small laugh, "Anything for you Koi."  
  
"Good," Heero said as he picked Trowa up and carried his off to his room. A few hours later after a nice long day of passion, Trowa was cuddled up next to Heero, his head tucked nicely under Heero's chin, as Heero's arms wrapped around Trowa's waist. Heero yawned and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies. Trowa looked up and smiled at Heero, who grinned and kissed Trowa on the nose.  
  
"I love you Trowa, sleep well."  
  
Trowa yawned "Love you too koi," and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
